


"Sweetest"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero had waited for this moment for a week now, planned it out meticulously (as was his way of doing things). The nice dinner, dessert... And now for the present--giving Duo his proverbial v-card. Except there was a problem with that plan... Day 27 of the 31 Days of Smut challenge. For angelstarlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sweetest"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of the [31 Days of Smut challenge](http://claraxbarton.tumblr.com/post/141124872000/gundam-wing-help-needed) started by Clara Barton, who was lovely enough to let people adopt some of the requests. The prompt this time: "Frustrated and naive Heero who has a hard time getting it up and keeping it up for his first time". For Angelstarlight.

"I've never had this happen before."  
  
Heero's brow knitted in frustration as he leaned over Duo kneeling between his legs, Duo's own legs wrapped around his waist. Duo was trying hard to not laugh at him, he could tell, but the occasional chuckle still escaped as Heero glared at his cock betraying him. He had waited for this moment for a week now, planned it out meticulously (as was his way of doing things). The nice dinner, dessert... And now for the present—giving Duo his proverbial v-card. Except there was a problem with that plan...  
  
"It's not funny."

Duo rose up on his elbows, hair spilling all around him as he sat up to straddle Heero instead.  
  
"Shit happens, 'Ro." He grinned, stroking his face before kissing him softly. "We can try this again some other time, you know. We can always jerk each other off like we usually do." He shrugged.  
  
"It's your birthday, I had this all figured out and then for some reason it all went to shit." He stared at Duo's hardened length between their bodies.  
  
" _You_ don't have this problem."  
  
"'Cause I ain't overthinkin' it. Here." Duo got off Heero's lap and pushed him down onto the bed, knees spreading Heero's thighs. "Just relax for once. I gots this."

Heero craned his head to get a look at what Duo was doing.  
  
"What are you—"  
  
"Shh." Duo put a finger to his lips before kissing along Heero's hips and inner thighs. "Relax."  
  
"'Relax' isn't in my vocabulary," Heero muttered, before his breath hitched in his throat at Duo nipping at his inner thigh.  
  
"You know what your problem is?" Duo caressed Heero's cock with barely there touches that made Heero's skin tingle.  
  
"My dick doesn't work right?"

Duo eyed the hardening length in his hand. "No, I don't think that's the problem."  
  
"Then what—"  
  
"You're nervous."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"  
  
Duo grinned. "You're nervous 'cause we've never done this. And that's real cute if ya ask me."  
  
Heero felt his cheeks burn. "My dick not getting hard isn't 'cute'."  
  
Duo sighed. "Sex is supposed to be fun. That's why we gotta do foreplay—which if ya ask me is the real fun part."

Heero cocked an eyebrow. Duo grinned more, his eyes full of mischief.  
  
"Foreplay?"  
  
Duo kept up with the lazy strokes, not perturbed one bit that Heero was only half hard.  
  
"You don't know what foreplay is?"  
  
Heero thought his face was on fire by now. He stammered out a no.  
  
"And I thought you were the type to meticulously research shit?"  
  
Heero didn't have the heart to tell Duo he had only done research on what sex positions were possible. The mechanics of things.  
  
"Don't worry, Heero, this is still gonna be the sweetest birthday present ever... I'll enjoy you like I enjoy my cake." He licked at the tip of Heero's cock, eliciting a gasp.  
  
"Lick up all the frosting first...and then get to the good part—the filling," Duo finished, his voice deeper, hoarser. "And you'll be putty in my hands by the end of the night."  
  
"And this?" He nodded towards his own cock, still uncooperative.  
  
"Doesn't make me love you any less and don't mean you love me any less neither." He stroked Heero from base to tip.  
  
"Now shut up and relax so you can enjoy this."


End file.
